


fervour

by riseelectric



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseelectric/pseuds/riseelectric
Summary: Iwaizumi repays the favour.[Sequel to Heat.]





	fervour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022468) by [riseelectric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseelectric/pseuds/riseelectric). 



> THANK YOU BIVI AND LOU for proofreading and input and support! YOU GUYS GAVE ME THE COURAGE TO POST THIS ;U; <333

The idea of coming down Iwaizumi's throat first hit Oikawa after he slumped back against rumpled bedsheets, watched Hajime raise his hand from where it had been wrapped around Oikawa's softening cock, and put one of his come-soaked fingers into his mouth. Oikawa's eyes had widened as he watched Iwaizumi casually do one of the most obscene things he'd ever seen Iwaizumi do, and because that's just the sort of person Oikawa is, he tried to cover his fluster with bravado.

"Hah, you like the taste of me that much, Iwa-chan? I should just give it to you straight from the source next time, eh?"

He had meant it to sound suave, sexy, seductive. Instead, Oikawa heard just how utterly try-hard and out of a B-rated porno the words are even as they left his mouth, and he felt the blush rise in his cheeks as Iwaizumi stopped and just looked at him, a drop of sweat running attractively down his jawline to land on his bare chest.

There was a pause in which Oikawa had waited for the thump to land. It never did. Instead, Iwaizumi took his (now-clean, Oikawa couldn’t help but notice) finger out of his mouth, and said, "Yeah. Okay."

"...eh?"

Iwaizumi wiped his hand thoughtfully on Oikawa's still-heaving chest, leaving damp smears there as Oikawa yelped indignantly. "I said, okay."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"You're kidding, right?! You came three times already."

Technically, it's two and a half, but Oikawa let it slide this time. "Oh, right. You meant next time. Of course. I knew that." He shifted absently, and winced. "Gah, get out of me already."

So here they are.

There are hidden depths to Iwa-chan, Oikawa had decided long ago, things that Iwaizumi does that take Oikawa by surprise, but for some reason he'd never considered that being basically ambushed in his own bedroom would be one of them. Usually they headed to the same house after practice on Fridays, but Iwaizumi had split off to go back to his own home as they left the school, saying his mother needed him for something. Oikawa had waved him off, knowing Iwaizumi would just come later in the evening, and upon arriving home he'd decided to take a shower after helping with preparing dinner, knowing he and Iwaizumi would spend the rest of the night staying in. There's a small stack of rented DVDs in the corner of his room that Oikawa's been eyeing all week, but it seemed that Iwaizumi had a different idea of what they'd be doing tonight.

Oikawa thinks he has an inkling of what that is when his bedroom door is suddenly opened without so much as a warning and Iwaizumi stalks in, slings a small overnight bag onto the floor, and heads straight at Oikawa, who's currently clad in almost nothing at all.

Startled, Oikawa instinctively tightens the towel around his waist before scowling and pulling the second smaller towel from around his neck and snapping it in Iwaizumi's direction as he approaches.

"Iwa-chan! How many times do I have to remind you, _knock--_ "

Oikawa gets in two good thwaps with the wet towel that make Iwaizumi growl at him before Iwaizumi wraps it around his own hand and yanks, pulling Oikawa off-balance. "Nah. It's funnier when I don't." He steps into Oikawa's space, intrusive. "Let's face it, you being completely naked for no good reason isn't the worst thing I've walked in on. Remember?"

"Say another word, and I will _slaughter_ you," Oikawa hisses, feeling his face burn at the allusion to a very particular incident involving a dakimakura, an empty bottle, and Iwaizumi's uniform. He tries to smack Iwaizumi's head, but it's a little difficult with one of Iwaizumi's arms already wrapped around his waist. The position's all wrong, etc, and Iwaizumi's face is buried against Oikawa's neck, muffling a laugh. This close, he smells like fresh laundry, and faintly of dry sweat.

Oikawa angles his neck, giving up with a sigh as Iwaizumi begins to mouth at the junction between neck and shoulder. "You smell nice," Iwaizumi says, warm breath ghosting over Oikawa's freshly scrubbed skin.

"You don't," Oikawa scoffs. That's a lie. "You didn't take a shower, did you? All you did was change clothes."

"Thought I'd shower here," Iwaizumi murmurs, and the way he says the words makes a frisson run down Oikawa's spine. Iwaizumi's arm tightens fractionally around his waist, pulling them close, and the warmth and texture of Iwaizumi's hoodie pressing all down Oikawa's bare front shouldn't feel this comfortable, but it does.

He meets Iwaizumi's mouth in a kiss as Iwaizumi lifts his head, fingers burying themselves automatically into short spiky hair. There's something weirdly exhilarating about being wearing nothing but a towel while Iwaizumi remains fully dressed, and perhaps Iwaizumi's getting off on the imbalance too because before long he's massaging Oikawa's lips open with his own, biting at Oikawa's lower lip, deepening their kiss even while one hand fingers at the hem of the rapidly loosening towel. Iwaizumi's palm is warm, almost hot, as he gropes at Oikawa's ass, digits slipping between still-damp thighs and squeezing lightly.

Oikawa makes a noise into Iwaizumi's mouth, and Iwaizumi pulls away, only to start sucking his way down Oikawa's collarbone. It's a slight reprieve from Iwaizumi's wandering fingers, which won't leave the backs of Oikawa's thighs alone, until Iwaizumi's mouth reaches Oikawa's chest. A small hiss escapes him as Iwaizumi presses an open-mouth kiss right at the tip of one already-hard nipple, practically covering it.

"Ah, wait! Iwa-chan, I'm--!"

His shoulders jerk as Iwaizumi ignores him and scrapes his teeth over the pebbled bud, kneading sensitive skin between blunt canines even as he continues to tongue the tip. Oikawa's back arches, his hips twisting a little as Iwaizumi's other hand delves further, the pad of one finger almost pressing against his entrance. The temperature between them is rising by the second, but Oikawa thinks that he's still able to retain some measure of control... at least until Iwaizumi decides to be a cheating hack and starts mouthing at his nipple instead of using teeth. It wouldn't be that big a deal, except that Iwaizumi's lips are fucking chapped, and with his nipple growing more sensitive with every brush over them, Oikawa can't help when an embarrassingly high noise escapes his throat, unable to be suppressed.

The shape of Iwaizumi's mouth upturns, and when he pulls away there's a half-smirk of amusement on his lips, just as Oikawa had expected. He flushes, embarrassed.

"Still not a girl," he mutters, flicking droplets of water from his still-wet hair at Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi straightens briefly to kiss him, once.

"I know."

And then he's pulling Oikawa's towel completely off of him, sinking to his knees to mouth Oikawa to full hardness. Iwaizumi grips the base of his cock and tongues the head, getting it nice and wet the way Oikawa likes it. For someone who's so forceful, Iwaizumi is unexpectedly good at holding back. He takes it slowly, almost teasing as he works his tongue all over, licks up and down, plays with the foreskin. He knows what Oikawa likes, so that's what he does.

Oikawa moans, his hands fisting in Iwaizumi's hair. "Mm. Like that," he whispers. And then, thinking back to the last time they fucked, and Iwaizumi's promise, he adds, "Though, Iwa-chan, you can do better.”

Facing the look in Iwaizumi’s eyes head-on, he clarifies, voice light, breathless. “Start sucking."

Iwaizumi's just wrapped his mouth around the head when he twitches at the subtle change in tone. Dark green eyes bore into Oikawa. He looks as though he's about to pull off Oikawa's dick, except slim, strong fingers are suddenly braced against his head, keeping him there. Oikawa's flushed fond expression doesn't change as he looks down at Iwaizumi, unspoken understanding passing between them even as he begins to push Iwaizumi down slowly.

After another moment, Iwaizumi -- bless him -- complies. Another, stronger shudder runs through Oikawa as Iwaizumi's burning gaze remains fixed on him even as his lips stretch around Oikawa's cock, which is disappearing inch by slow, steady inch.

He can feel Iwaizumi's throat working around him, breaths coming faster through his nose as Oikawa continues pushing his head down. Oikawa's panting himself now, but he doesn't let up until he feels Iwaizumi's chapped lips touch the base of his dick.

Until now, Iwaizumi's eyes have remained fixed defiantly on his own, even as they'd begun watering with how deep Oikawa has sunk into his throat. Oikawa stays there a while longer, little noises of pleasure escaping him as he runs his thumbs across Iwaizumi's cheekbones, scratching at his hairline. Affection for Hajime, deep and full and intense, courses through him as he looks down and marvels at how amazing Hajime is for taking this challenge, for letting Oikawa do this, for trusting Oikawa to do this to him.

"God, Hajime," Oikawa breathes, head tipping back. "You look so good, _you're_ so good."

At his words, Iwaizumi shivers, and for the first time since he knelt, he closes his eyes, the line of his back relaxing, becoming less rigid. He shifts his positioning until he's no longer on his knees, sitting on the floor with Oikawa standing between his spread legs. His hands had dropped, now curled into loose fists on either side of himself. The streak of competitiveness that drove them both and had coloured the atmosphere for the past ten minutes seems to dissipate, making way for something softer as Oikawa runs his hands lovingly over Iwaizumi's scalp.

For the first time, Iwaizumi moans, the noise almost inaudible. Oikawa feels the vibrations run through him, feels Iwaizumi's jaw slacken. He wants to pull out, he wants to kneel in front of Hajime and cup his face between his hands and kiss him until they're both out of breath.

Instead, he plants his feet a little more firmly and then lifts his hips, working his cock shallowly in and out of Iwaizumi's mouth, taking his time with slow drags against Iwaizumi's tongue, just enough to get him used to it. When the buildup of saliva starts to drip out of a corner of Iwaizumi's mouth, Oikawa thrusts harder, a little faster, keeping his head in place with one hand while Oikawa thumbs his cheek with the other, loving the outline of his dick pressed against it.

" _Ah,_ " Oikawa moans again, wrecked by the way his cock disappears in and out of Iwaizumi's mouth. "S'good, Iwa-chan. _Fuck._ "

Iwaizumi makes a soft sound in his throat, a low, brief rumble that nevertheless makes Oikawa's hips stutter, hard. The motion comes unexpectedly, and at the sudden press of the cockhead against the back of his throat, Iwaizumi coughs, almost gagging. Oikawa would feel guilty except Iwaizumi's throat's just closed once more around him, making him jerk again with a loud groan. Rapid heat blossoms at the pit of his stomach, blurs, and morphs into an irrepressible need to bury himself within Hajime.

Oikawa swears aloud, slim fingers digging into short, dark hair. Iwaizumi's mouth is slack, becoming sloppier and wetter the longer he fucks Iwaizumi's throat. Each thrust of his hips presses Iwaizumi's nose against his navel, accenting each gasp of breath Oikawa utters as he forces Iwaizumi to take him as best he can. He's gagging semi-regularly now, swallowing around Oikawa's cock just to struggle to keep from doing so, just barely in control as Oikawa systematically wrecks his mouth. Yet his palms remain open and braced on the floor, fingerpads pressing against the surface as his chest heaves and drool drips from his mouth to stain in little puddles on his hoodie.

Iwaizumi's eyes open, and Oikawa makes the mistake of looking into them. His gaze smoulders with something that makes Tooru physically ache. A challenge, a dare. A permission along with a trust that's so freely given that Oikawa almost doesn't know what to do with it. Last but not least, a message. _Go on, then. Make me yours._

Oikawa shudders, blanking out momentarily. Fuck. Oh, _fuck_. He ditches the involuntary thrusts for rough fucking, really working his cock in and out now, the look in Iwaizumi's narrowed eyes bringing him closer to coming than anything else has.

Iwaizumi's making little noises around him, so quiet that the wet, messy sounds of Oikawa fucking his mouth stifles them. Oikawa's not even pulling out anymore, keeping Iwaizumi spread as he fucks into the goddamn _furnace_ that is Iwaizumi's throat working and swallowing around him.

"I-Iwa-chan, fuck, _fuck_ ," he's saying, probably. His train of thought's long since run up a wall. "I'm-- I'm going to--"

A second of warning is all he can manage before Oikawa comes with a loud, desperate moan. The rhythm he's built up fractures as he spills down Iwaizumi's throat, his cock digging against the back of his mouth.

Iwaizumi gags, hard, a smothered noise leaving him, sounding almost forced. His eyes squeeze shut as he half-coughs, half-swallows down every drop that Oikawa gives to him, his knuckles whitening as he braces his spread palms against the floor.

Finally, the grip Oikawa has in Iwaizumi's hair loosens, lets go. When Oikawa has the presence of mind to pull out and let Iwaizumi take his first proper breath, a rope of saliva and come briefly connects them before snapping. Iwaizumi slumps back and raises a clothed forearm to wipe at his mouth as he bows his head, coughing.

Oikawa winces when he hears how ragged Hajime's breath is. Hurriedly, he kneels down.

"Holy shit," he says breathlessly as he reaches out for Hajime, hands patting over his hair, against his neck. He brushes his thumbs against the corners of Hajime's eyes, wiping away the dampness. One palm remains pressed to Hajime's cheek even as the other rubs little circles over his jaw.

"Are you okay?"

For a moment, Iwaizumi doesn't answer. Then he looks up, his eyes hooded and a little tired, but clear. He says in a rough, amused voice, "Give a little more warning before you shoot a fucking _bucketful_ of come down someone's throat next time, christ."

Mortified, embarrassed laughter bursts out of Oikawa as he falls forward, kissing Iwaizumi's hair, the top of his head, his brow, his eyelids. The momentum brings him crashing into Hajime harder than he'd anticipated, but Hajime catches him without even a grunt, sinking smoothly back against the floor as he tilts his head up to kiss Oikawa back. Their mouths are soft and pliant against each other, and Oikawa hasn't stopped rubbing Iwaizumi's jawline, knowing it must be aching like a bitch.

By the time Oikawa pulls back, Iwaizumi's legs are spread casually to accommodate Oikawa between them and his arms are locked once more around Oikawa's waist. Oikawa brings them back to the topic at hand, trying to wipe the smile off his own face in lieu of a sterner countenance.

"Seriously though. Are you okay?"

Iwaizumi grunts, coughing a little. "Obviously."

"I know, but still! Your voice is kinda--"

Suddenly, Oikawa notices something. It's difficult not to, lying on top of Iwaizumi with nothing separating them except Iwaizumi's clothes.

"...you're hard."

Iwaizumi gives him a look. " _Obviously._ "

"Okay, understandable." Oikawa says, waving a airy hand. Before Iwaizumi can thump him, he announces. "It's my turn next! But first I'm going to get you some water. And a cough drop or two. Or three. Or six." Iwaizumi opens his mouth and Oikawa presses his hand over it. "Don't try to talk."

"Tooru, I'm fine, I promise." Iwaizumi says from behind his palm, and even muffled, Oikawa can hear the slightly hoarse edge.

"What'd I just say?" he exclaims, and he flicks Iwaizumi on the forehead when Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes at him. He tries to get up, only for Iwaizumi's grip around his waist to tighten.

"Stay," Hajime murmurs. "Do that shit later."

He's looking at Oikawa again, eyes warm. Oikawa feels something in his ribcage stir, like a flock of sparrows in spring, or a heartbeat.

Dammit.

He sighs, temporarily conceding defeat, and buries his face against Hajime's chest. This close, he smells like home.

(Oikawa still hasn't stopped smiling.)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS GOT KINDA SAPPY it wasn't planned BUT OKAY


End file.
